Hold
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Japan mengajak Germany berduel.  Penulis kehabisan ide untuk summary /plaak


**Title: Hold**

**Characters: Japan, Prussia , Germany, Italy.**

**Pairings: Tidak pairing spesifik di sini. lol**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count: 1.983**

**Warning: None**

**Summary: Japan mengajak Germany berduel. (Penulis kehabisan ide untuk summary /plaak)**

**Author Note: Cerita ini jadi sebulan lalu, tapi baru post di sini karena FFn nolak terus T_T untung sekarang sudah bisa. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di hari yang cerah seperi biasa, Germany mengadakan latihan militer. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Prussia datang ke tempat latihan. Walaupun pastinya dia datang bukan untuk latihan.<p>

"Kesesese! Karena sedang bosan aku mau melihat apa yang dilakukan West!"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Prussia mengintip, Germany sedang memberi pelatihan pada anggota militer lainnya. Tentu saja dengan latihan berat dan wajah yang super serius.

"Baiklah! Dalam latihan kali ini adalah untuk memperkuat diri! Jadi lakukanlah sebaik mungkin!"

"Kesesese! Seperti biasa, West selalu saja bersikap keras dan galak." Prussia terus mengintip sambil tertawa, "kasihan sekali Ita-chan harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Hmmm...Ita-chan tidak ada..."

Prussia melihat dengan seksama orang-orang yang sedang latihan. Diantara orang-orang itu ada satu orang yang melakukan latihan dengan tekun tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Oh! Itu Japan! Seperti biasa dia super serius, bahkan saat latihan seperti ini." Kata Prussia heran.

Tidak lama kemudian, Germany menghentikan latihan.

"Latihan cukup sampai di sini! waktunya istirahat!" Kata Germany sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hah? Sudah selesai? Biasanya West selalu mengadakan latihan neraka sampai malam tanpa henti..."

"Apanya yang latihan neraka, hah?"

Prussia tersentak kaget mendengar ada suara dibelakangnya. Pria berambut platinum itu langsung gelisah karena mengenal suara itu dan dia menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan.

"Yo, West! Cepat sekali kamu datang ke sini! Lalu...sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu! Sedang apa Nii-san bersembunyi di semak-semak?" Tanya Germany kesal.

"Ah? Wa ha ha ha! Ternyata ketahuan! Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini kok!"

"Bukan untuk melakukan hal iseng, kan?" Tanya Germany sambil menatap Prussia dengan curiga.

"Eh? Tentu saja bukan! Ha ha ha ha!"

Prussia terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Germany agar adiknya itu tidak mencurigainya. Melihat sikapnya itu, Germany semakin merasa curiga.

" Oiya, West. Tadi aku lihat Japan ikut latihan. Dia rajin sekali."

"Yah, dia memang sangat rajin. Selalu berbicara dan berpikir serius. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia juga tidak pernah mengutarakan pendapat. Sifatnya 100 persen berbeda dari Italy tapi untungnya mereka berdua bisa akrab."

"Hmmm...yah dia memang super serius...kupikir kalian cocok karena sama-sama kaku."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Germany heran, "sudahlah, aku mau istirahat. Nii-san ke kantin saja dan jangan iseng atau bikin ribut!"

"Iya, iya"

Germany pun berjalan pergi. Setelah Germany sudah agak jauh, Prussia tersenyum menyeringai. Sudah pasti dia mau melakukan hal yang tidak benar. Pria bermata merah violet itu pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil memikirkan sesuatu hal yang luar biasa yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Halo, Japan! Lama tidak jumpa!" Sapa Prussia ramah sambil menepuk bahu Japan yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin.

Pria berambut hitam pendek itu hanya menatap Prussia dengan dingin. Lalu Japan menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat siang, Prussia-san. Saya senang bertemu anda juga."

_Hu-Huwaa! Kok rasanya dia jadi lebih kaku dari sebelumnya? Tapi rasanya jadi lebih menarik nih. Kesese!_

"Nah, Japan. Kamu pasti capek karena habis latihan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita minum segelas bir dingin? Aku traktir segelas deh!"

"Eh? Tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula saya tidak minum bir."

"Nggak usah malu-malu begitu, kan! Bukannya tidak baik menolak pemberian orang?"

Prussia meletakkan satu gelas besar bir di depan Japan. Namun, Japan menatap gelas itu dengan ragu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau saya minum ini?"

"Jelas tidak apa-apa! Aku dan West selalu minum ini, malah kami bisa menderita tanpa bir! Ayolah, minum saja!"

"Baiklah!" Japan mengangkat gelas bir itu, "untuk menghormati Prussia-san saya akan meminumnya!"

Japan meneguk bir itu terus dan terus sampai akhirnya tidak ada setetes pun bir yang tersisa di gelas besar itu. Prussia melihatnya dengan takjub, tidak percaya.

_Wah! Hebat! Langsung habis! Ternyata dia kuat minum juga!_

"Lalu...bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Prussia.

"Maaf, Prussia-san." Japan bangkit dari kursinya, "ada yang harus saya lakukan! Permisi! Dan terima kasih atas birnya."

Japan berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan menghilang. Prussia pun hanya menatapnya kepergiannya dengan kesal.

"Ternyata dia tidak mabuk!" Keluh Prussia sambil meneguk birnya, "kukira bisa melihat hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti Japan menari telanjang di depan umum atau memaki-maki orang misalnya..."

"Gawat!" Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan nafas tersenggal masuk ke kantin dengan panik, "Japan-san mengajak Germany-san berkelahi di lapangan!"

Semua orang di kantin berteriak heran tidak percaya mendengarnya. Kecuali Prussia yang malah tersenyum senang.

"Ini dia bagian serunya!"

Di lapangan, semua orang termasuk Prussia berkumpul menonton Germany dan Japan yang saling berdiri berhadapan. Germany hanya berdiri kebingungan melihat Japan yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya sambil memegang dua buah pedang kayu.

"Nnng...Japan...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba kamu memanggilku kesini dan mengajakku berkelahi?" Tanya Germany bingung.

"Saya bukan mengajak anda berkelahi Germany-san, tapi saya menantang anda bertarung secara jantan dengan kendo!"

"Hah? Kendo?"

"Di rumah saya Kendo adalah seni bertarung di antara dua lelaki untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih kuat! Ini pedang kayu anda Germany-san!"

Japan melempar salah satu pedang kayu yang dia pegang dan melemparnya ke Germany. Walaupun bingung, Germany menangkapnya.

"Tapi...aku belum pernah main kendo. Pegang pedang kayu saja belum pernah. Lagipula kenapa kita melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Begini cara pegangnya, West"

Prussia, yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Germany, mengatur tangan adiknya itu agar memegang pedang kayu dengan benar.

"Nii-san? Nii-san pernah main kendo?"

"Tentu saja belum pernah! Pedang kayu ini sama saja seperti pedang biasa, kan? Kamu hanya perlu mengayuhnya untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Itu saja!" Kata Prussia sambil menepuk bahu Germany.

"Apanya yang itu saja! Kalau hanya itu, aku juga tahu!" Teriak Germany kesal, "tunggu dulu...Nii-san bukan biang kerok kejadian ini, kan?"

Germany menatap tajam kakaknya itu, namun Prussia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, lihat! Japan mulai menyerang! Berjuanglah, West! Sebagai adikku kamu harus menang! Ingat itu!"

Prussia langsung lari. Germany ingin mengejar tapi Japan sudah ada di depan Germany dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Dengan gesit Germany menangkisnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Japan. Kamu tidak serius dengan semua ini, kan?"

"Jadi anda menganggap saya hanya bercanda?" Tanya Japan sambil menatap Germany dengan tatapan dingin

Germany sedikit kaget melihat tatapan dingin itu. Japan pun melompat mundur, dia sedikit terhuyung dan wajahnya memerah. Germany pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Japan.

"Japan...kamu tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kamu terlihat tidak sehat..."

"Saya baik-baik saja dan saya serius dengan semua ini!" Teriak Japan kesal, "tadi Germany-san bertanya untuk apa kita melakukan ini? Seperti yang saya bilang kita melakukan ini untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat diantara kita berdua!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini kan!"

"Lalu seperti apa? Seperti apa aku harus membuktikan diriku sudah kuat!"

Japan berteriak lebih keras. Germany pun tersentak kaget dan diam. Japan pun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dia terus berteriak kesal.

"Selama ini aku merasa lebih kecil dan lemah diantara kalian negara-negara Eropa! Setiap hari aku terus berlatih tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyaingimu, Germany! Disaat latihan kamu selangkah lebih maju dari aku! Dan dalam perang pun kamu selalu menang dengan mudah! Sedangkan aku? Aku selalu melihat punggungmu dari belakang! Padahal aku ikut berperang untuk membuktikan aku ini kuat! Tapi aku tidak bisa menang darimu! Aku iri padamu Germany! Aku sangat iri!"

"Japan..."

"Aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku di satu serangan ini! Bersiaplah, Germany!"

"Tunggu dulu, Japan!"

Germany ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Japan, namun terlambat. Japan sudah berlari dengan cepat dan bersiap menyerang lagi. Germany pun bersiap untuk bertahan. Namun belum Japan menganyunkan pedangnya, dia jaduh terjebam ke tanah.

"Ja-Japan! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Oi! Japan!"

Germany mendekati Japan dan berusaha membangunkannya, tapi Japan tidak menjawab. Dia pingsan.

_Karena mengurung diri selama beratus-ratus tahun, saya tidak menyangka ternyata dunia luar itu begitu besar. saya merasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Karena itu, saya berperang dan bergabung dengan Germany-san yang kuat. Saya pikir kalau bergabung dengannya saya juga akan kuat. Tapi semakin melihat Germany-san, saya semakin merasa kecil..._

Japan membuka matanya. Dia terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kantong es di dahinya. Walaupun merasa sedikit pusing, Japan mencoba untuk duduk dan menaruh kantong es ke atas meja di sebelahnya. Japan melihat sekelilingnya dan dia melihat Germany sedang duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

"Japan! Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar. Tadi kamu jatuh dengan kepala duluan. Untung hidungmu tidak patah..." Kata Germany khawatir.

"Germany-san...saya..."

"Apa kamu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu pingsan?"

"Tadi...di kantin Prussia-san memberi saya segelas bir...lalu..."

"Ternyata...kakakku memang penyebab semua ini!" Keluh Germany.

"Germany-san...saya...saya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas. Maafkan saya!"

Japan menundukkan kepalanya, Germany pun kaget melihatnya.

"Eeeh? Kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"Tapi saya..."

"Aku malah senang mendengar hal itu darimu, Japan."

"Eh?" Japan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Germany heran.

"Aku senang akhirnya kamu mau mengatakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Walaupun...cara tadi terlalu ekstrim. Tapi kalau ada masalah, kamu katakan saja! Jangan disimpan dalam hati!"

"Tapi jika melakukan hal itu...saya takut menyakiti hati orang lain. Saya berbeda dengan Germany-san yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang anda pikirkan..."

"Yaahh...aku termasuk orang yang tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang kupikirkan ke orang lain sih. Tapi, Italy pernah bilang kita perlu mengungkapkan pikiran kita ke orang lain, agar kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran dan saling mengerti."

"Saling bertukar pikiran...dan saling mengerti?"

"Itulah yang sering Italy sebut dengan teman."

_Teman...?_

"Dalam berbagai hal, aku juga iri padamu." Lanjut Germany.

"Apa?" Tanya Japan kaget.

"Tekadmu sangat kuat. Kamu juga bisa membuat miniatur yang sangat bagus. Kamu juga pernah mengalahkan Russia, hal itu yang membuatmu terkenal di seluruh dunia."

"Tapi hanya itu saja..." Kata Japan sedikit kecewa.

"Walau bagimu hal itu kecil tapi bisa besar bagi orang lain. Kamu harus lebih percaya diri dengan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dan katakan."

"Seperti Italy-kun?"

"Hanya itu saja hal positif yang dia punya. Selebihnya jangan pernah tiru!"

Dari luar, terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu pintu pun terbuka, terlihat Italy masuk dengan ekpresi khawatir.

"Japan! Kudengar kamu pingsan waktu latihan! Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Italy! Kemana saja kamu? Mangkir dari latihan!" Teriak Germany kesal.

"Veee! Ada Germany! Ta-Tadi aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Germany sambil menatap tajam Italy.

"Vee~ ada banyak. Seperti menggoda wanita, makan dan siesta!" Jawab Italy polos.

"Kamu mangkir dari latihan untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh!"

Germany menjitak kepala Italy karena kesal. Italy pun menangis ketakutan dan berusaha kabur, lalu dia pun bersembunyi dibalik punggung Japan.

"Hey hey Japan. Kalau kamu capek saat latihan kamu makan dan tidur saja! Nanti kamu pasti segar kembali!" Kata Italy sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan hasut Japan dengan sifat bodohmu!"

Germany dan Italy saling kejar-kejaran di kamar yang sempit itu. Japan hanya diam melihat mereka berdua. Namun ketika Japan mulai mengangkat suara, keduanya berhenti.

"Germany-san, Italy-kun. Kita ini...teman, kan?"

"Tentu saja kita teman! Kita akan selalu menjadi teman!" Jawab Italy ceria.

Germany pun menjawab dengan senyuman kecil dan anggukan. Japan mengehela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih banyak." Kata Japan sambil tersenyum.

S_emua yang pernah menjadi teman saya, sekarang adalah musuh di medan perang. Apa semua teman akan menjadi musuh suatu saat nanti?_ _Kalau memang begitu, Saya berharap mereka berdua tidak akan pernah menjadi musuh. Karena saya ingin terus berteman dengan Germany-san dan Italy-kun._

Setelah itu, Italy mengajak Japan untuk makan. Germany pun membiarkan mereka berdua pergi, karena dia ingin mencari Prussia agar kakaknya itu meminta maaf ke Japan.

THE END

07-03-2011

Author Note:

Saya membuat cerita ini sebelum gempa terjadi. Dan mau post sewaktu tanggal 11 Maret (pas gempa terjadi) tapi ketika mendengar adanya gempa di Jepang, saya urung mengepost fanfic tentang Jepang ini dan baru bisa post sekarang. Turut prihatin dengan bencana yang terjadi di Jepang. Mudah-mudahan semua warga negaranya diberi ketabahan.

Membuat Fanfic ini, aku ingin memeluk Japan. (apalagi karena adanya bencana) :(

Sama seperti Unforgotten Past, ini cerita lama yang saya edit. Awalnya saya kira Prussia baru kenal Japan pas Japan bergabung di axis, tapi ternyata mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum WW. (menurut sejarah aslinya begitu :D )

Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu aku baca note Himaruya-sensei yang bilang kalau Japan selalu menyembunyikan isi hatinya dan kalau marah bisa bahaya. XD

Waktu bagian Japan bicara menjadi 'aku" itu sengaja, karena dia sudah tidak bisa nahan emosi lagi. XD

Semoga kalian semua menikmati cerita ini.


End file.
